muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 14 (1982-1983)
]] performs ''Jellyman Kelly with the kids.]] visits Earth in his trash can space vessel.]] ]] ''Sesame Street Season 14 aired from November 22, 1982 to May 20, 1983. Episodes 1706 - 1835 (130 episodes) * Episode 1706 -- 14th season premiere; Big Bird at Camp, part 1 * Episode 1707 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 2 * Episode 1708 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 3 * Episode 1709 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 4 * Episode 1710 -- Big Bird at Camp, part 5 * Episode 1736 -- Bob gives music lessons * Episode 1740 -- Water conservation * Episode 1781 -- Forgetful forgets the street name * Episode 1800 -- Cousin Abigail Snuffleupagus Notes * This was the last season where the episodes ended with characters holding up the Sesame Street sign. * This was also Will Lee's final season as Mr. Hooper. Lee died on December 7, 1982, and his death was addressed in a 1983 episode. Cast Muppet Characters : Abigail Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dingers, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Othmar the Grouch, Rusty, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Mr. Macintosh, Willy Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Bette Davis, Giancarlo Esposito, Marilyn Sokol, James TaylorTimes Daily: 'Sesame Street' stars Season 14 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, David Korr * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Don Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Susan Moore, Ed Christie * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ted May * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor Di Napoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch * Production Assistants: Diane P. Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lovery, Danette Morganelli, Joseph M. Catalano, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martin Gaujenieks * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources 14